Slayers, POT style
by Yali GM
Summary: A crossover between Slayers and Prince of Tennis. Basically, the Slayers are in the universe of Prince of Tennis.
1. Prologue

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

**Author Notes:** Hi. Here is a fanfic I wrote several years earlier. I've been correcting it and posting it again. I love Prince of Tennis and Slayers. I wrote it after a dream I had, about Lina Inverse playing Tennis (She did play brass racket in one episode). So I decided to write this crossover, Lina in the POT world. They won't use magic, like in Slayers, but instead they will have ESP (extrasensory perception, like telepathy, mediumship, precognition...)

**About the Slayers:**  
Lina is a 2nd year student. She's 16 years old. She's never been to school as she and her siblings had a private tutor and were home-schooled. She's coming from a famous and big family, most of them having extrasensory perception. Her mom died when she gave birth to Phibrizzio.  
Luna is Lina's sister. She's 26 years old.  
Valgarv is Lina's brother. He's 18 years old. He's a famous musician so doesn't go to school.  
Phibrizzio is Garv's latest son. He's 8 years old.  
Garv is the head of the Gudou's clan in Tokyo.  
Gourry is 22 years old and married with Sylphiel (same age). He's Lina's bodyguard.  
Zelgadis is 17 years old and had been raised by Lina's parents (his parents had ESP and died when he was a baby). He's a third year in high school.  
Xellos is 25 years old, Lina's cousin. He takes care of the family's business in Kyoto. He's dating Filia, Valgarv's ex girlfriend. His mom is the head of the Gudou's clan in Kyoto.  
Aqua is Garv's mother and Lina's grand mother. She's the head of the Gudou's family.  
Rezo is Zelgadis's grand father. He's the clan's doctor.

**About Prince of Tennis:**  
The Prince of Tennis characters are the same. Going in the same schools, except that they're not in junior high, but in high school. They're 15 years old (for the first years) 16 years old (second year students) and 17 years old (third year students).  
The story will focus on Seigaku, even if the other schools will be present.  
Saint Rodolf not having an high school, Fuji Yuuta is a student in Seigaku High, but he's not in the tennis team. Mizuki Hajime is in Hyoutei.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers.**

* * *

A young red haired girl was inside her new bedroom and sorting out her clothes. She just had moved out in Tokyo with her family and didn't really liked it. She liked her life in Kyushu, no worry, so problems. But when her grandfather died, her father had to take over the family business and all the family had to leave and go to the biggest city in Japan.

Sighing, she laid on her bed, daydreaming about her past life when she stood up quickly and looked through her things. Holding an old address book, she scanned the pages and dialed an old friend's phone number, hoping she didn't change it.

Quickly, someone answered the phone. On the line, the girl said, "Hi, this is Ann Tachibana, who are you? And how did you got my number?"  
Lina grinned, she could remember that voice anywhere, "Are you the Ann Tachibana that used to cause a lot of havoc in Kumamoto*?"  
"Hum, wait... How do you know that?" Ann wondered, she had tell people that she lived in Kyushu, but her classmates never bothered to ask her the name of the city she used to live at, and that she was a little monster.  
"Ara, you don't remember me? We used to do so many things together, like painting Gokutora** in pink, or peeing in the onsen..." Lina grinned,if that didn't gave her away.  
"Wait, there is only one person knowing that.. Lina?"  
"Bingo!"

And they talked about many things. Lina told her friend what happened after Ann left Kyushu, to follow her dad. Lina's family stayed in Kyushu but a month ago, when her grandfather died, her family had to move to Tokyo. She told Ann about everything as she was the only one to know her family secret.

During dinner, Ann was exited, talked about Lina to her family. They all knew the red-head and were happy that Ann'd meet her again.  
"Nii-san, Lina told me that she's going to go to Seigaku High, isn't that nice? Too bad she didn't enroll to Fudomine though," Ann told her brother.  
Kippei looked at his sister and finished his diner, "That's nice, maybe we could introduce her to the regulars, don't you think?"  
"That'd be great, Nii-san."

* * *

* Kumamoto is a city in southern Japan, in Kyushu.  
** Gokutora is the Tachibana's dog  
*** Nii-san: Older brother


	2. Chapter I

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

**Author Notes:** Hi. Here is a fanfic I wrote several years earlier. I've been correcting it and posting it again. I love Prince of Tennis and Slayers. I wrote it after a dream I had, about Lina Inverse playing Tennis (She did play brass racket in one episode). So I decided to write this crossover, Lina in the POT world. They won't use magic, like in Slayers, but instead they will have ESP (extrasensory perception, like telepathy, mediumship, precognition...)

* * *

Lina and Zelgadis stood in front of Seigaku High School's gate. The two young people were going to school for the first time. Being members of a famous rich family, the Gudou's clan, they always had private tutors and were home-schooled. Their father, Garv, head of the Gudou's clan, had decided that they had to get their high school diploma, and sent them here. They didn't chose the school, that was the only school that accepted students at that time of the year.

Lina was a second year in that high school and was relieved to see that Zelgadis was enrolled as a third year student (even if he was only 3 months older than her). Even if they used to be close, things were different now and they had grown apart. Lina was too unpredictable and Zelgadis too serious. Her reverie broke as she heard the head teacher announce her. She entered the classroom, all eyes glued on her.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Lina Inverse." She said, bowing slightly, not really looking at anybody in particular.  
"Everybody, please be nice to Lina. It's her first time at school, so she's going to need all your help." The teacher said and motioned her a seat. She sat down on the seat and opened a book, listening to the teacher's lesson.  
At the same time, in another classroom, Zelgadis did the same thing.

School only started 2 hours ago but Lina's class already got a break. Lina wondered how the students could be tired after having only two hours of class. She was sighing when she felt someone walking over to her.  
"Hi Lina-san, I'm Matsui Fuka*. Nice to meet you!" Lina looked quickly at the cheerful girl and sighed, "Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you too," she replied.  
Her interlocutor beamed at her and said, "You looked lonely so I decided to come to talk to you. It's your first time at school, really?"  
Lina nodded, looking at the girl and said "Yes, I was home schooled before."  
Their quick conversation got interrupted by the teacher's entrance and the girl went back to her seat, sometimes sending glances toward Lina.

Zelgadis, in another classroom, was having an hard time. First of all, when he sat down on his seat, he felt some girls checking him out. He didn't like being stared at. Then the teacher nearly got angry at Zelgadis, when he pointed out his mistakes. Not his fault if he was too smart. He wondered how Lina was doing, hoping that she didn't start a fight.  
He sighed another time as he tried to listen the teacher trying to explain something to a student, and muttered "Stupid".

Right after the bell rang, meaning that it'd be lunch break, he felt someone getting closer to him. "Hi," a nervous voice said, "I'm the class representative, Oishi Shuichiro, if you have any problems or questions, please feel free to ask me, I'll help you."  
Zelgadis raised an eyebrow and said politely, "Thanks Oishi-san, it would have been a pleasure but I think your friends are waiting for you," he said, motioning to his friends.  
Oishi turned to look at his teammates and smiled, "Oh, right, right, well, don't forget I'll be glad to help you anyway", he said before leaving with his friends.

Lunch period, Lina already had finished her bento, and she was still hungry so decided to go to the cafeteria. "So many people," she muttered, waiting in the line, when she heard a young guy yelling and cutting the line.  
She glared at him, he was in his classroom and seemed a bit rude, eating in the class and such. "Momoshiro," she remembered his name. When she heard the cafeteria lady that he'd have to get in the line, she sighed. He was right behind her, bubbling about the dishes he was going to eat.  
"Hey, little girl," she heard him call her, that hit a nerve, "could you let me go before you, I'm so hungy... please!"  
"No way, wait like everybody, I'm hungry too." She answered a bit angry.  
"Ah, I'm your senpai**, come on, so you should let me go first." The guy laughed while saying that.  
She turned to him and spat,"I'm in your class, you stupid, you're not my senpai!" she yelled, not noticing that everybody looked at them. The quickly got caught in a verbal fight.

Zelgadis was quietly sipping his coffee when he heard some students talk about a fight taking place in the cafeteria. "Wait, fight, in the cafetaria... that can't be her, she had a bento," he though.  
But when he heard other students talking about how the new girl started to kick a tennis player, he stood up at dashed toward the cafeteria.

The fight was still going on and both of them were insulting the other.  
"Stupid guy" "Flat-chested-girl" "Jellyfish-for-brain" "Little-girl"  
Everybody was looking at them, amused by that, when they felt someone pushing them and going toward the couple. "Lina! Stop it right now!" Zelgadis said, a bit angry. He knew she was bad-tempered but fighting on her first day was not something he expected from her.  
"Zellllllll!" She yelled, "I'm going to kick his butt so stay out of this!"  
He sighed, looking at her disapprovingly, when he felt someone getting closer to the guy Lina was arguing with.  
"Momoshiro," a deep voice said, "what are you doing?"  
"Buchou***..." Momoshiro said, gulping. He knew his captain didn't like when he was fighting but he had his pride. That girl had called him stupid, after all.

Zelgadis had recognized the tennis club's captain, as the Momoshiro guy called him. He was in the same class as him and didn't look as dumb as the rest of the class did.  
"Momoshiro," Captain Tezuka said, "you shouldn't fight. You'll run 50 laps before training today."  
As Momoshiro gulped, Lina huffed before saying, "Alright, Alright, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started that fight." Being the little sister of Luna Inverse, she'd got to know how to beg for forgiveness, even when she didn't really mean it.  
Momoshiro smiled and said, "No problem, it was my fault too. So sorry..."  
Then, they both turned to the cafeteria lady, ordering their food.  
"I'm sorry for her behavior," he said slightly bowing to Tezuka and the other 3rd year tennis regulars, who were also with Tezuka.  
"No, I apologize for our teammate" The captain said, frowning a bit.  
"Well, I think they already forgot anyway," another of the tennis team member said, motioning to Lina and Momoshiro eating happily.

At the end of the day, both came back home together, as their 'father' asked them to.  
"Ne, Zel, you're no going to tell them about the fight, are you?" Lina asked worryingly. She knew she was going to pay for that fight, if her sister knew about it.  
"You apologized, right? So no need to tell them," Zelgadis replied, sighing a bit. Always in trouble with that sister of his...

* * *

* Made up caracter.  
** The senpai is roughly equivalent to the Western concept of a mentor, while kōhai is roughly equivalent to protégé, though they do not imply as strong a relationship as these words mean in the West. More simply, these may be translated as senior and junior (Wikipedia)  
*** Buchou: Captain


	3. Chapter 2

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

**Autor Notes:** I kept Ryuzaki sensei and the other coaches, even if I know that they are junior high school coaches.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers.

* * *

Weeks passed on very quickly. Lina and Zelgadis were getting used to their new life at school.

Lina was doing good in class, and made a lot of friends in school and was hanging out a lot with Ann. She had a friend/enemy relation with Momoshiro. They'd always bicker and fight for food, but in the end, they'd always hang out and eat together their lunch, as Momoshiro was the only one to understand her love for food.  
On the other hand, Zelgadis was too 'smart' for the teachers and was bored at school. His only friends were the tennis regulars: and he even got to join in to the tennis club (one day, during P.E, Oishi noticed his skills and made him join the club).

Everyday, Lina would hide and watch the training and wait for her brother, and everyday, they'd come back home together.  
As they came back home, a familiar voice greeted them. "Okaeri* kids...How was school?"  
"Dad," both said in unison, "you're back from your trip? How was it?"  
Garv was always traveling and was not home a lot, so they were always happy to talk to him. "Yes, I'm going to stay here for a while, I won't be leaving until next month," he said.  
Lina and Zelgadis sat down next to him, and the girl said, "School has been great, Dad, but let's talk about your trip... How was Italy?"

Phibrizzio walked to his dad and sat on his lap, "Dad, can I go to school too? They look like they have so much funnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
Garv looked at his younger son and shook his head, "Phibz, you're too young to go to school."  
Luna entered the room and said, "Lina, Zelgadis, I hope both of you are behaving well. You know that you're representing our family there, so you should be careful."  
Garv nodded and added, "be careful and don't tell that you're from the Gudou's clan, even to your best friend. You never know people's reaction."

* * *

One day, during morning training, Ryuuzaki-sensei made the members run laps to start. Everybody was running when Kikumaru Eiji glomped Momoshiro.

"Say, Momo! Are you going to ask her out nya?" The cat-like regular said.  
"What?" Momoshiro replied in shock.  
"Your friend, you know, what's her name... hum... Lina-chan."  
"I'm not going out with her, Eiji-sempai" The second year blushed as he said so. He liked her a lot, but not in that way.  
"Right, Momo, you like Tachibana's little sister, right?" Kikumaru Eiji grinned as Momoshiro blush deepened..  
"Anyway, Momoshiro-senpai," said Echizen, "You should be careful cause she might like you."  
"Sssshhh, you guys, her brother might hear you." Oishi hushed the guys as he looked around to see where Zelgadis was, "Ah... Where is he?"  
Zelgadis was running was ahead of them, next to Tezuka. He was fast, that was one of his quality. He also had good hearing, and when he heard Momoshiro talk about Tachibana's sister, he thought about something.

Meanwhile, girls were cleaning and talking to Lina about her relationship with Momoshiro. "Ah! You're so cute together!" they giggled.  
Lina gasped, tired of hearing the same thing everyday. "We're not a couple, I don't like him that way, girls."  
"Well, you should talk to him and make it clear cause he really looks like he loves you, you know." A girl said, leaving a bewildered Lina.

Lunch period was awkward, Momoshiro and Lina were eating together in the cafeteria, as always, but they didn't really talk together, only sending eachother weird glances. They didn't even got into a fight for their food.  
Finally, both of them took their courage and said at the same time, "We're not a couple, right?"  
Both rubbed the back of their own head and looked at eachother.  
Lina grinned and said, "I like you Momo, but like a friend, I don't love you."  
Momoshiro grinned back and said, "That's great, I don't like you that way too."  
Lina grabbed his arm and pulled him to get more food. She was happy that they had that talk.

The other tennis regulars watched the scene and grinned, they had heard everything of course.  
Fuji smiled a bit and asked Zelgadis, "You knew they were not like that, didn't you?"  
Zelgadis just nodded, sipping his coffee. "Yes, she has always been with boys so she doesn't see them as boyfriend material. Plus, I heard that he likes someone else."

Meanwhile, in another school, Ann Tachibana just sneezed. She was eating lunch with her brother, Shinji Ibu and Akira Kamio.  
They were talking about the tournament that was going to take place in Tokyo in a few weeks. They already received a notification letter stating that they'll be playing against Seigaku. Both schools were friend-schools so the players were close. They knew they will be having fun.

* * *

* Okaeri/Tadaima can be translated by "Welcome back home" and "I'm back home". They are used by japanese people when they enter their home. When they leave home, they say "Ittekimasu" which means I'm leaving, and "Itteraishai" which means "You're leaving, bye"


	4. Chapter 3

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

**Autor Notes:** Sorry if the caracters are sometimes a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers.

* * *

Next weekend, both girls had decided to meet on the street tennis courts. Lina knew that Ann was fond of tennis and wanted to see her new lifestyle. Ann had introduced Lina to Akira Kamio and Ibu Shinji and now the girls were watching a game between those two when Ann noticed a familiar face,"Momoshiro-kun, over here!"  
Momoshiro smiled as he looked at Tachibana Ann. He really liked her and was so engrossed in Ann that he didn't even notice Lina.

Lina was pissed, she didn't like when she was ignored and she was going to show it. She looked closely at Momoshiro and Ann. It didn't took her long to understand that Momoshiro had a crush on her friend. She grinned, looking at them.  
She was going to say something when she got cut by Kamio. The playing pair had stopped their game to gather next to Ann, and the red-haired guy said, "Momoshiro, stop being that friendly with Ann-chan!" His partner muttered something as Kamio and Momoshiro were fighting. Lina looked at them and asked, "Are they always like that?"  
Ann nodded and answered, "They've been like that since junior high school."

Momoshiro looked at Ann and finally noticed Lina. "Lina, what are you doing here? I didn't know you played tennis!"  
Lina yelled, pulling his ear, "I've been here all along, you baka*, but you were so absorbed that you didn't even notice me."  
Ann giggled and said laughing, "come on Lina-chan, stop, you're embarrassing him."  
Lina nodded, letting go Momoshiro's ear, "Alright, Ann-chan."  
"Wait," Momoshiro said thinking a bit, "Ann-chan? Lina-chan? You girls are friends?"  
Ann smiled and beamed, "Yes, she used to be my best friend, Momoshiro-kun."  
Lina just nodded. Kamio yelled, "Momoshiro, you're going to play or not?"  
When Momoshiro walked over to the Fudomine guys, both girls sat down on a bench.

Both girls were chatting when they heard somebody laugh behind them.  
"Fuji-san!" Ann smiled, looking at him. "Fuji-senpai," Lina said.  
"I didn't know you girls were friends, Lina-chan, Ann-chan," Fuji Shuusuke said, a bit amused by the situation. It's true that they look alike, on the inside that is.  
"Well, actually, we used to be friends and lived in the same city, Fuji-senpai." Lina said.  
"And now that Lina's in Tokyo, we can be best friends again. But, what are you doing here, Fuji-san? Waiting for somebody?" Ann inquired.  
The tensai** smiled and said, "Yes, actually, I am. I'm waiting for my brother, I know he comes here sometimes."  
"Really? That's great! Well, Momoshiro-kun is here, with Kamio-kun and Ibu-kun." Ann said.  
Lina just silently watched the two of them talk.

* * *

"Aniki..." At the other side of the court, stood Fuji Yuuta and Yanagisawa Shinya. They came to the street tennis courts a lot because they knew that a lot of great tennis players were playing there. But Fuji Yuuta was not expecting to see his brother.  
"Yuuta!" The older Fuji said, walking toward him. "I wanted to check out these courts."  
Lina tugged Ann's arm and said, "Is that Fuji-senpai's brother?"  
Ann nodded and said, "Yes, Fuji Yuuta-kun. Don't call him 'Fuji's brother', he might get mad at you."  
Looking back and forth at the two brothers, Lina though that they did look alike a little. Fuji Shuusuke caught her eyes and smiled, saying, "That's right, Lina-chan, you don't know my brother. Here is Fuji Yuuta. Yuuta, she's Lina-chan, she's a second year in our school, you never met? And this is Yanagisawa Shinya, my brother's teammate, they play in a private club."

A bit later, the guys had decided to play games together. They had made a random draw to make pairs and Fuji played with Kamio, against Ibu and Yanagisawa.  
Lina looked back and forth at Ann and Momoshiro and said, "Why don't you play together? I'll watch you guys."  
Momoshiro just glared at Lina while Ann just smiled and grabbed his arm, "Alright, let's play together Momoshiro-kun."  
Sitting on a bench, Lina looked at the games and at the different playstyles. She couldn't believe it, _"are they really human beings?_" she was wondering when she felt someone sitting next to her, Fuji's little brother, Yuuta.  
_"Crap, I forgot about him, I was so caught on on the games,_" she thought.  
"Sorry," Lina smiled, looking at the younger Fuuji, "I know that Momoshiro wanted to play against Ann and kinda forgot you were here," she shrugged.  
"Forgot about me?" Yuuta just stared at her sheeplessly.  
She looked at him closely and said, "You're not in my class, aren't you? Because I've never noticed you."  
"I'm in Kaidoh-san's class. You know him, right?"  
"The snake-guy?" As he nodded, she continued, "I see, well, maybe we'll have a class together."  
Yuuta just nodded again and continued to watch his brother's game.

He was interrupted by his brother's voice, "Yuuta, why don't you and Lina play for a while? Maybe you can teach her..." He must have looked taken aback, as his brother continued and said, "Come on."  
Lina didn't really want to play but it wasn't like she had something better to do.. So, that was how Fuji Yuuta had taught her the basic rules of tennis. She already knew how to play tennis, actually, as she used to hang out a lot with Tachibana Kippei and Chitose Senri back in Kyushu. They were like her big brothers at that time and had taught her everything they knew. But she wasn't going to tell anyone know that.

They had started to have a game, playing like a beginner. "Say, Yuuta-san," Lina said while they were playing tennis, making sure to call him by his first name and not Fuji's brother, as it seemed to piss him, "You're very strong too. You really like Tennis or do you play because your brother plays too?"  
Yuuta looked at her, a bit startled and shook his head, "I like tennis, it's fun, don't you think so?" She just nodded, getting a point from him as he missed her ball.

Lina grinned, he seemed to lose his concentration everytime she'd talk about his brother, that was her chance. She though about something and...  
"Yuuta-san, you know you are as cute as your brother is, don't you?" He looked at her bewildered and didn't noticed that she marked again and won a set.  
"AHAHAH! I won that set, didn't I? You shouldn't listen to people when playing, that's how I won that set." Lina said, grinning widely.  
"But... But... You tricked me, Lina-san!" Yuuta said a bit startled, after all, he had lost a set against a girl that never played tennis in her life.

That was her turn to serve, and she hit a ball so fast that Yuuta couldn't even reach it.  
"I have something to confess to you Yuuta-san," Lina said as she served another time, "I used to play tennis a lot when I was in Kyushu, with Ann's brother and Senri."  
He managed to kick the ball back, marking a point and finally won the game 6-4.  
"That was a great game, Lina-san," he said as they shook hands. "Yes, I'm good, ain't I?  
He snorted and sent her glares, "Why didn't you tell me that you knew how to play?"  
"I never said I didn't know how to play. I'm not really into tennis, that's it." she said as she walked over to the bench, Yuuta following her.

Fuji the elder walked over to Yuuta and Lina and said, "How did it go?"  
Lina just grinned, "I tricked him, Fuji-senpai, his face was priceless, you should have seen it. I just had to tell him he was as cute as you and he couldn't play anymore."  
Yuuta just growled, looking at the girl, "maybe she doesn't want people to know that she can play", he wondered.  
Momoshiro and Ann ran to the court and the girl said, "Really? You told him that? Poor Yuuta-kun, he's not used to girls hitting on him."  
Lina coughed, "I wasn't hitting on him, I was just trying to make his lost control," then, turning to Yuuta, she added, winking at him "Sorry about everything, Yuuta-san, I hope you're not mad at me."  
Yuuta just looked a her, blushing slightly.

* * *

* Baka = Idiot  
** Tensai = Genious


	5. Chapter 4

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers.

* * *

Finally, the day of the game came quickly. A lot of people came to see this game against those two friend schools. Everybody knew everybody so Oishi just had to introduce Zelgadis to the Fudomine team, even if he was not playing and not even a regular yet, he could be a great player for the team on the future.

When Lina arrived, the games had already started. A 8 years old boy, with mid-back length black hair and light green eyes was with her. That was Phibrizzio, her little brother. Both sat down on a bench close to the courts, and looked at the game... Lina had to go there, her sister forced her to go, to cheer on Zelgadis, and Phibrizzio managed to convince that it'd be a great thing if he could be able to go too. Luna wanted to refuse but their father accepted anyway.

**2nd double: Fuji Shuusuke/ Momoshiro Takeshi VS Ishida Tetsu / Sakurai Masaya Fudomine Wins**  
**1st double: Kikumaru Eiji / Oishi Shuuichiro VS Mori Tatsunori / Uchimura Kyosuke ** **Seigaku Wins**  
The doubles games were nice to see. Fuji and Momoshiro tried their best to cope against the Fudomine pair but lost their game. It wasn't like they were double players anyway, and it was hard to stand a chance against Ishida's Hadoukyou.  
The second double game was easy for the Golden Pair. Mori and Uchimura did their best but didn't manage to win against them.

The Seigaku regulars were looking the games. They liked to play against Fudomine, because they knew that, unlike some school, they were serious and fair-play.  
As Kaidoh went to run laps, Inui was, as always taking notes. He gave towels to the golden pair "Great job as always, you guys."  
Sumire Ryuzaki looked at her team, smiling.

Lina and Phibrizzio were watching the games when they heard a voice, "Lina-chan, I'm so glad you came," Ann said, sitting next to her, smiling brightly, "and you must be Phibrizzio, right?" She asked the small kid, patting his head.  
"Yes, I'm Lina's brother. What's your name?" Phibrizzio asked politely.  
"I'm Ann, you don't remember me but I knew you when you were a small baby" Ann said, beaming, "I used to live in Kumamoto, next to your family."  
"Really?" Phibrizzio smiled brightly, "So I can call you, Ann-nechan*, right?"'

As the girl nodded, Phibrizzio continued, "Say, Ann-nechan, who is this serious looking guy? He looks like he's mad, or sick," he said, motioning to Tachibana Kippei.  
"He's the captain of the team, Phibrizzio, and my older brother too." Ann smiled at the kid.  
"Really, then why are you not sitting with him? We can't really see from here," Phibrizzio shrugged.  
"You're right," Ann stood up, holding Phibrizzio's hand, "Let's go sit next to him," she said.  
"Really? Great!" The kid said and dashed,sitting next to Tachibana Kippei, "Your sister told me I could sit next to you... Can I? Can I?" Phibrizzio beamed, looking hopefully at the captain, with puppy eyes, who just nodded.

Lina walked over to them and shook her head, "Phibz, you have to stay by me, ok?"  
"COME ON! LETS WIN!" He yelled!  
Everybody turned to look at him and wondered who he was. Zelgadis, who didn't even noticed that his siblings were here, sighed as he heard his brother's voice. As he turned to see where Phibrizzio was, the kid ran to his brother and glomped him. "Zel-nichan, why are you standing here? I'm there, next to that captain with Lina-nechan and Ann-nechan."  
Zelgadis just shrugged and hushed him. "Phibz, we're right in a middle of a game. So please don't talk too loudly. I'm here cause I'm going to Seigaku."  
Zelgadis just mumbled "I'm sorry" to the rest of the team, while Phibrizzio ran to his sister.  
Ann laughed, looking at her friend's brother, "he's really energic, right?". Lina just nodded in answer, looking at her brother.

**3rd Single: Kaidoh Kaoru VS Ibu Shinji Fudomine Wins**  
**2nd Single: Echizen Ryoma VS Kamio AKira Seigaku Wins**  
**1st Single: Tezuka Kunimitsu VS Tachibana Kippei Seigaku Wins**

After the games, a couple of guys walked toward the girls. "Ann-chan, Lina-chan" Fuji Shuusuke said, "Who is your little friend?"  
"Ah! Hi Fuji-kun, Kikumaru-kun. This is Phibrizzio, Lina's brother." Ann said smiling.  
"I hope he didn't bother you guys during the games," Lina said, bowing slightly. Then, grabbing her brother by the collar, "Phibz, behave!"  
The small boy looked at the guys and beamed at them. "Hey, you were the guy that did the jumping thing, right? That was great! And you were the one that did all those tricks! That was awesome!"

"Ne, Phibrizzio-kun, do you want to talk with the other players?" Fuji asked the kid who just nodded happily, not before asking his sister if he could do so.  
Lina motioned him to go, not taking off her eyes from him.  
"Don't worry, he's in good hands. Fuji-kun is great with children," Ann pat her friend's shoulder.

Later that day, Lina, Zelgadis and Phibrizzio walked back home. Zelgadis was carrying Phibrizzio on his back, as he was asleep. Both siblings didn't spoke a word but were happy to have spent a day like that.

* * *

* nechan/nesan/onesan/onesama= Big sister, nichan/nissan, onisan/ onisama= Big brother


	6. Chapter 5

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers.

* * *

The following day, Ann had invited Lina to spend the day together. She asked Luna and Garv, thinking that they'd refuse, but they had accepted and let her go. Both Luna and Garv were thinking that having Lina hanging out with normal girls could not be a bad thing.

First, Ann and Lina went to a restaurant to eat lunch together. They had chosen an okonomiyaki* by the mall. As they were waiting for their dish, the girls were chatting about school.  
"So how do you like Seigaku so far, Lina-chan?" Ann asked her friend. She knew that it was the first time at school for Lina and was worried about her.  
"It's nice, but the thing that we learn are so useless," Lina answered, drinking a glass of water.  
"Well, at least, you have friends here. You can be friends with the tennis players, they're so nice." Ann smiled.  
"Right... Humm. I'm eating lunch with them. Well, with Momoshiro because he's in my class." Lina had answered, waiting for her friend's reaction. She wanted to know if she was aware of the crush Momoshiro had on her.

"He's a nice guy, Lina-chan." Ann said, still smiling.  
"But..." Lina started, "he's not your type, right?"  
Ann looked at her friend and grinned. "He's nice, sweet, fun, tall, friendly, even cute... but he's not my type."  
Lina grinned back and said, "What an heart-breaker. Momoshiro, Kamio... Who else?"  
Ann shrugged, "There is that arrogant guy from another school that is always hitting on me."  
"Poor Kippei" With that both girls laughed and ate their meal.

After the lunch, girls headed to the mall. It was a giant mall, with tons of shops, restaurants, even a movie theater and a bank.  
Girls when window shopping when they passed an ice cream parlor. Looking at her friend, Ann sighed.

* * *

They were eating some ice cream when they bumped into some guys.  
"Sorry" Ann and Lina said at the same time, not looking at the persons they bumped into.  
"You don't think we'll leave you alone like that, do you?" one of the guy said.  
Lina raised her head to see two guys, wearing Yellow/Orange jackets. "Who the hell are you? We apologized, okay?"  
Ann looked as well and gasped " . ."  
"Well, isn't that Tachibana Ann?" The guy called Kirihara smirked. He wanted to go buy some racket grip tape in a shop in Tokyo with Marui, and got lost. He entered a mall and just had to met that girl.  
Lina asked if he was a friend but she answered that no, but he had hurt his brother badly.

Nobody dared to speak so Marui said, looking at the icecreams "Where did you get those? They look so good."  
Lina pointed in a direction "They're there. But they might have closed already, you know"  
Lina noticed that the red-head started to pout so she grabbed his arm and together they headed toward the ice cream shop. "I'm Lina, by the way, you are?"  
"Marui Bunta, ace of Rikkaidai" Marui winked at her. "Well, Marui Bunta, you're going to buy me another one, cause I made all the way here" Then, noticing she left Ann with that Kirihara guy, she shrugged "Do you think they'll be okay?"  
Marui just smiled and said "Who cares, food comes first!"

Ann and Kirihara, in a glare contest, haven't noticed that Lina and Marui Bunta already left. "I hate you, you know that, . , right?"  
Kirihara yelled "Me too, . ANN! You're so stupid even your friend left!"  
Ann turned to see Lina but she wasn't there. "Well, your friend left too, Maybe he was scared you might kick him or something."  
They said at the same time "He/She probably went to get some food" and together headed toward the ice cream shop. Well, Kirihara followed Ann discreetly.

"Here you are, Lina-chan, Marui-san." Ann said looking at them, her hands on her hips "Why did you leave me alone with this jerk?"  
"Well, you too were too busy to notice we were gone" Said Lina. Marui added "And Lina-chan took me here to get some icecream, right, Lina-chan"  
"Right, Marui-chan." Lina said, a bit sugar high.  
Marui nodded. "They always had issues, Lina-chan. Ann-san even pushed him down the stairs, once."  
"That was an accident" said both at the same time Ann and Kirihara.

"Anyway, Lina-CHAN! We have to go. Our brothers are waiting for us. See you" Ann said, grabbing her friend's arm. Lina stood up and smiled at Marui "Thanks for the treat, Marui-chan!"  
Marui giggled and took another bite of his ice cream. "See ya girls!" Kirahara just glared at the leaving girls.  
When the guys were out of sight, Lina looked at Ann and asked, "So, what really happened between you and that guy?"  
Ann told her friend everything, Kippei's injury, Ann's slap... Lina shrugged and told her friend, "You know, what he did was unacceptable, it's true. But didn't Kippei used to be the same back in Kyushu?"

Both separated, and Lina left a pondering Ann. She was smiling, thinking at Ann's behavior. Even if she seemed to hate that Kirihara guy, Lina felt that there was something else. She smiled, yelling "tadaima" as she came back home, but soon her smile faded when Luna told her that Phibrizzio was nowhere to be found.

* * *

* Okonomiyaki - Japanese food.


End file.
